kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Araea's Mask
"Never in all my years did I think I would want to do a sequel to ''MASKED. But hey, it's too cool an idea to pass up. Literally!"'' -Gamewizard2008 Frozen Realms Obviously Zany Entity's Niche The Legend of Zelda: Araea's Mask is a story written by Gamewizard2008, the 5th story in the Newborn Era of the Gameverse, though it takes place thousands of years before the Nextgen Series. It is the sequel to Operation: MASKED and the first Gameverse story with Link as the protagonist. Araea's Mask was published on August 13, 2017. It is preceded by Sector $, and followed by Index and the World Rings. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12612071/1/The-Legend-of-Zelda-Araea-s-Mask deviantART link: https://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/63995717/The-Legend-of-Zelda-Araea-s-Mask Summary On a sunny day aboard the Tetra Pirates ship, the weather suddenly turns and the sea is frozen. Link is sent to investigate the cause of this phenomenon. He finds a strange device called a Sheikah Slate, and he names the A.I. girl Ayri, after his sister Aryll. Link finds a strange, frostbitten girl in a mask as the blizzard grows stronger, and he loses his Wind Waker as he is blown away in the wind. When Link wakes up, he is inhabiting the form of a Minish. The Sheikah Slate still in his possession, Link finds his way to Clockwork Island, a multiracial metropolis. He enlists the help of a dog named Quinn and meets a boy called Evan, who tasks Link with finding the other members of his Bomber Pirates. Once Link succeeds in finding the multiracial crewmen, they decide to take him to Dr. Purah. Nighlo the Rito carries Link to Purah's small island, but falls asleep at the base of the island. Link makes it to Purah's lab and finds that the "old lady" had been transformed into a 6-year-old girl by the same one who cursed Link. As Purah brags about the Sheikah Slate's properties, Link realizes he could change back to normal by taking off his Minish Cap. Purah then adds more functions to the Sheikah Slate, enabling Link to change Ayri's appearance and personality. A blizzard suddenly consumes Clockwork Island, and Link sees that the masked girl has returned. He returns to the town via a sewer passage under the lab, and has to solve a quick puzzle set up by The Puzzler. When he makes it to town, Gork the Goron helps Link get to the masked girl, who is using his Wind Waker to make the storm. Link is able to reclaim his Wind Waker, but the girl knocks him out and creates an Ice-Make Wind Waker. Link has a vision of Cheren Uno teaching him the Song of Healing. Link awakens and conducts the song to scare the girl away and stop the storm. Link meets the other Bomber Pirates and they learn about his Minish Cap. They take Evan to the Stock Pot Inn when he gets sick. Link goes back to Purah's lab to confirm that Nighlo is okay, and the doctor then shows him an undersea port where a Sheikah Tech boat is docked. The Sheikah Slate powers the boat up, and Link learns he can use it to sail the frozen sea. He names the boat the Ancient Lion. He uses it to take Nighlo back to his friends, and they reward Link with an Empty Bottle and the Bombers Notebook. Characters *'Link' *Ayri *Dr. Purah *Four Maidens **Lyara **Araea *Bomber Pirates **Evan **Gork **Sipha **Nighlo **Meen *Minish **Vito **Ezlan **Zaru **Nellia *Kids Next Door **Cheren Uno **Hat Kid **Wendy Marvell (mentioned) *The Puzzler *Yiga Clan **Kohga *Tetra (intro) *Zuko (intro) *Gonzo (intro) Locations *'Terminan Sea' **'Clockwork Island' ***'Dr. Purah's Lab' ***'Stock Pot Inn' **'Picori Island' ***'Minish Village' ***'Rain Temple' **'Avian Highlands' ***'Rito Roost' Soundtrack *“Freezie Breezie” from Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze - The Frozen Sea *“Clock Town 1st Day” from Zelda: Majora’s Mask - Clockwork Island *“Hateno Ancient Lab” from Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Purah's Island *“Forgotten Isle 2” from Super Mario Odyssey - Picori Island *"Minish Village" from Zelda: Minish Cap - Minish Village *"Vah Ruta Dungeon" from Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Rain Temple *"Kalle Demos" from Zelda: Wind Waker - Mothuking Battle Items *Sheikah Slate - Tattles enemies and areas and contains most key weapons. Found on the Frozen Sea. **Boomerang Rune - Can catch distant items, stun enemies, and latch tightropes between posts, which Link can walk on. Found in Rain Temple. **Arrow Rune - Allows Link to shoot arrows at distant targets. Found in Rain Temple Boss Room. ***Earth Arrows - Shoots arrows that can destroy weak rocks. Found in Rain Temple Boss Room. *Wind Waker - Allows Link to conduct songs. Found on Clockwork Island. *Empty Bottles - Used to carry things like water or fairies. Found in Stock Pot Inn. Masks *Minish Cap - Shrinks Link and transforms him into a Minish. He can ride animals and enter tiny passages. Found on the Frozen Sea. *Rito Mask - Turns Link into a Rito. He can glide over distances and float in gusts of wind. He can also flap his wings to blow strong gusts. Found in Avian Highlands. *Sheikah Mask Trivia *The story was originally meant to have Cheren as the protagonist and be titled Operation: FROZEN, but Gamewizard wanted it to be more Zelda-centered. **The Operation: FROZEN title was still used in the story as a Bomber Pirates operation. *The idea of this story was based on a similar idea on deviantART, a sequel to Majora's Mask taking place in the Wind Waker era. Category:Newborn Era Category:Gameverse History